


La tercera es la vencida

by denisva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Artists, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Happy Ending, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat, Stiles is Alpha Bait, stiles have a dog
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisva/pseuds/denisva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Eres el unico que me ha hecho sentir de esta manera<br/>Sacas lo peor y lo mejor de mi<br/>Me has hecho sonreir como crei que no volvería a hacerlo, asi que por favor no me dejes.</p><p>Stiles es pintor y necesita un nuevo modelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles!-Lydia fruncio el ceño frente a el arrugando su cara mientras lo miraba con desaprobación cruzando sus brazos en torno a sus pechos desnudos, completamente indignada - se supone que tienes que verme para hacerlo.

Despego el pincel del lienzo frente a el con cansancio y suspiro hastiado, eso no estaba bien, la misma mierda de siempre.  
Si esto seguía así terminaria rompiendo sus pinceles

\- He visto lo que tenia que ver- contesto mirandola de manera fugaz antes del volver su atencion al cuadro y reanudar su trabajo., mezclando los colores necesarios para que las sombras quedaran de acuerdo con un atardecer en contraste con la palida piel de ella.

Ignorando completamente la tristesa de la pelirroja frente a el ante el obio rechazo

  - ya puedes vestirte, hemos terminado por hoy - dejo su pincel de lado y obserbo con detenimiento la pintura casi acabada, solo unos retoques mas.

Lydia sonrio de lado antes de caminar a paso lento hacia el sin despegar su mirada como acechandolo,colocandose a su espalda observando fasinada como el pincel hiba y venia de un lado a otro.

Limpio su pincel con su playera que se podria presumir que antes era blanca, ahora parecia mas que un unicornio hubiera vomitado sobre ella, mezcló otros colores y siguio , suspiro cansado cuando sintio las uñas de Lydia trazar un camino por su columna insinúante buscando colarse bajo la tela

-Puedo quedarme mas tiempo - susurró a su oido presionandose contra su espalda con claras intensiones, se removio incomodo en su taburete,.

-La luz esta bajando,-dijo sin inmutarse en la desnudes de ella o en sus manos que pasaron al frente de su cuerpo intentando llegar a una zona mas baja del abdomen - las sombras se distorsionan, asi que terminamos por hoy - sujeto la muñeca de Lydia antes de que esta llegara a su objetivo, ella fruncio el ceño dolida descomponiendo momentáneamente la belleza que tanto presumia.

ella siempre tenia lo que queria, lo que sea, a quien sea, ella queria a ese joven pintor de piel palida y ojos hermosos frente a ella, tomo su blanca barbilla con sus uñas en un arrebato,  y le giro el rostro obligandolo a verla a la cara, Stiles la miro con poco interes alzando una ceja, ya le parecia raro que no hubiera llegado este momento .

-Que mierda te pasa Stiles?!- chillo mas herida que molesta al no recibir ninguna respuesta del chico - Tienes meses sin tocarme , antes tu...

-Tu no mereces esto ... - espeto Stiles antes de que terminara la frase, mirandole con sus ojos caramelo con esmeralda brillantes a la puesta de sol que desaparecía entre las sombras del apartamento, su palida piel contrastando a sus uñas carmín aferradas a su quijada. 

 

Las luces naranjas y amarillas desaparecieron derritiendose en el horizonte frente a ella, el silencio se instauro en el apartamento , Stiles se levanto frente a ella y la cubrió con una sabana blanca acercandose para pegar sus labios con su frente con cariño.

No la abraces devuelta, sabes que le haremos daño 

Para que encuentre a alguien que la quiera tienes que dejarla ir.

Tu no la quieres

-Porque?- susurro la pelirroja dejándose hacer , ahora completamente decaida, - estamos bien con lo que tenemos... porque no dejarlo asi?- se abrazo a el escondiéndose en su pecho lleno de pintura sin importarle si se llegaba a manchar

\- Te hago daño- la hablo tranquilo sin despegar sus ojos de ella como se haria con un niño- veo el anelo en tus ojos de algo que no puedes tener de mi .. no puedo quererte como quires que lo haga - espeto sintiendo un ligero temblor de ella - y lo sabes

\- Te quiero- dijo apretando mas sus brazos en torno a él 

\- Lo siento - dijo Stiles

\- Sólo era sexo - Lydia se separo de el, le miro con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y el corazon en pedazos - yo lo malinterprete todo,pero , como lo supiste? - dijo con voz rota

\- Hablas dormida - respondió con lastima

Lydia asintio y se aparto completamente de el , empezo a vestirse poniendo la mayor distancia posible, sin volver a dirijir su mirada a Stiles, tomo su bolso y se dirijio a la salida antes de que las lagrimas empezarán a brotar de sus ojos, ya tendría tiempo para llorar los suficiente en su auto, asi que, asi se sentia que te rompieran el corazón?

Ella había roto tantos corazónes antes.

Camino a la salida rápidamente.

No volteo a ver hasta que sintio la mano de Stiles en su hombro antes de llegar a la puerta, tan calida , tan conocida, tan insensible, se giró a verlo encontrándose con la mirada triste de el como si le costara dejarla ir. 

Tomo su mano con delicadeza y la coloco sobre un cuadro que llevaba en la mano haciendo que lo tomará del marco y poner su mano sobre la suya para que sus dedos se cerraran entorno a la orilla de este.

\- Es para ti - dijo Stiles mirandola a los ojos de esa forma que estaba segura que haria derretirse a cualquiera, tan calido como el sol, acogedor como un despertar al amanecer , como un cafe en una mañana fria y las risas de una familia que no pudo tener, seguros como el abrazo de alguien que amas, suave como un petalo, descaradamente sinceros, frios como el invierno mas cruel e insensibles como los de alguien que dio todo y se lo tiraron en cara. 

Sonrio tristemente asintiendo antes de salir y cerrar la. puerta tras ella, con el cuadro aferrado a sus manos.

Stiles miro la puerta frente a el como si tuviera la respuesta del mundo , escucho sollozos detras de ella alejandose, suspiro y volvio al gabinete ahora vacío, era lo mejor para ella.

\-----------  
\- Allison te golpeara apenas te vea sabes? - le hablo Scott a su lado cuando entro en la tienda a buscar un nuevo cuadro para empezar a pintar lo antes posible.

Stiles asintio caminando a la estanteria con las manos detro de su chaqueta analizando el tamaño de los cuadros  
\- Lo se 

\- Esta furiosa, nunca la habia visto asi

\- Lo se 

\- Tal vez te castre-  Scott fruncio el ceño con aparente dolor

\- No ayudas hermano - gruñó decidiendose por uno de 1.50x1.00 

-Lo siento - rio - pero es Lydia Martin, el sueño de todo pintor , ahora no tienes modelo para tus cuadros

\- Por eso lo hice, ella.merece algo mejor que yo - dijo Stiles llegando a la caja -  
Hey Laura! - saludo, la chica volteo al.escucharlo fingiendo que no los estaba escuchando antes, mientras acomodada las pinturas de los gabinetes, se acerco a la caja de manera "casual"  
\- Asi que... - sonrio como.lo haría una hiena haciendo que a Stiles y Scott se le helara la sangre - escuche por ahi que ya no tienes modelo ...

\- Yo ... - tartamudeo Stiles mirando a todos lados , hasta llegar a Scott y pedirle ayuda con la mirada  
El muy traidor giro.para ver los estantes comentando acerca de lo lindos que eran las pinturas que estaban en exhibición.

\- Puedo conseguirte uno si quieres- dijo rápidamente antes de que Cora apareciera por la puerta sacudiendo la nieve de sus botas.

\- Cora! - le llamo Laura- Stiles ya no tiene modelo!

\- Podemos conseguirte uno!- contesto rápidamente corriendo hacia el brindando de lado a lado - uno guapo!

\- Muy guapo - corroboro Laura sonriente 

-Un dios griego! - dijo Cora

\- Con cuerpo de Espartano- dijo Laura 

\- Stiles! Date por muerto! - Grito Allison entrando hecha un furia a la tienda, juraba que ese vaho salia de su nariz y no de su boca por el frio y ... eso era una ballesta?

\- Juro que puedo explicarlo - corrió hasta Scott para tomarlo de los hombros poniendolo frente a el, a modo de un escudo humano, Allison intento agarrarlo rodeando a Scott que intentaba zafarse sel agarre de Stiles, ni loco se interpondrá entré una pelea de Allison, valoraba demasiado su vida.


	2. rayones de pintura

Derek limpio el sudor de sus manos por tercera vez desde que habia llegado y se habia parado frente a la puerta del estudio de Stiles, sin siquiera atreverse a tocar la puerta, Pero era Stiles Stilinski , el que habia debutado en la pintura hace tiempo nadie habia sido capas de quitar sus pinturas de los primeros lugares en cada galería,y que Derek ha admirado desde que habia visto sus pinturas,tan simples y con tantos sentimiento que se podia palpar al ver los cuadros.  
.

Todo un sueño, ahora estaba frente a su puerta y era su nuevo modelo. No sabía que habia pasado con el anterior y no importaba porque eso significaba una oportunidad para el de verlo trabajar, ahora le debia un bote de helado cada mes a Laura y Cora por haberse entrometido  
Ella apenas habia llegado el viernes de hace.una semana y le arrebató su bolsa de gomitas, despues sonrio y le miro de arriba a abajo con descaro  
\- Te hago un favor,.- rio como lo hacen las villanas de las peliculas de Disney, que siempre negara que las ve- no querras verte gordo cuando modeles frente Stiles . -el aire se le fue literalmente y aun recuerda la sensación de haberse casi ahogado con su propia saliva , si, sin duda alguna Laura era la hermana perdida de Maléfica  
Toco la puerta varias veces mas fuerte de lo necesario antes de escuchar una voz desde dentro  
\- Esta abierto - una clara invitacion a que pasara por su cuenta  
El departamento era demasiado simple por no decir que no tenia división alguna y la cosina que no era mas que un refri enorme , una estufa y unos cuantos estantes estaba juntada con la sala color chocolate, y habia unas escaleras hacia arriba de lo que suponia seria su habitación, y en medio de todo estaba Stiles sentando con las piernas cruzadas frente al gran ventanal con varias sabanas blancas alrededor ,era mas guapo de lo que pensaba y sobre todo mas joven de lo que penso, el se imaginaba mas a un viejo experimentado en la pintura , no.un joven que apenas pasaba los 25 ,con esas manchas de pintura por su rostro y ropa resaltando su palida piel y algo que creia era un pincel entre sus labios mirando fijamente al cuadro mientras un enorme doberman reposaba en el espacio de sus piernas , sin reparar en que habia llegado.  
\- Buenos días- si la voz le salio un poco aguda fue debido al frio y no la los nervios.  
Ambos, tanto el perro como Stiles alzaron la cabeza y dirijieron su vista hacia el al mismo tiempo, Stiles lo miro con una ceja alzada porque habia pensado que era Scott que seguia.sin entender el termino "mi casa es tu casa" y no un completo extraño.  
El "Quien eres tu?" Estaba mas que implícito en su rostro  
\- Laura me envio.. - apenas menciono el nombre de su hermana ,.los ojos de Stiles brillaron con reconocimiento e intento sonreir a su nuevo modelo, intento, porque el pincel resbalo de sus labios y cayo subre el hocico del perro dejando un mancha color verda sobre el

\- Oh syko! Lo siento - rio Stiles mientras tomaba un entremo de la manta bajo ellos e intentaba quitar la pintura del pelaje , logrando que solo se esparciera mas por el  
Syko gruñó descontento levantandose y corriendo a las escaleras.  
Derek miro al perro pasar a su lado y despues a Stiles que se habia levantado del suelo y caminaba hacia rl  
\- Asi que tu eres el modelo que me envio Laura - dijo jocoso tendiendoles la mano - un gusto soy Stiles  
Derek quizo decir "por supuesto que se quien eres tu, adoro tu trabajó ..." pero si lo decia , tal vez nunca acabaria.  
\- Yo soy Derek- estrecho su mano sintiendola humeda contra su palma, tal vez pintura.  
\- Y ... - Stiles alargo la letra mirando a todos lados menos sus manos porque sabía que se le habia olvidado limpiarse la pintura - ya has modelado antes?

"Oh mierda"

\- No.- dijo Derek  
-No?- Stiles sono sorprendido porque a como se veia Derek pues ...  
\- No - recalco  
\- Bueno , pues no - Stiles sonrió, miro a ambos lados - aun no acabo mi actual pintura, asi que no le veo caso a que inicie otra, conozcamonos..  
Derek alzo un ceja  
\- Prefiero que te sientas comodo conmigo para cuando modeles ... - explicó empezado a regresar a donde su pintura con Derek detras de el , ambos se sentaron frente a la pintura, era un claro rodeado de bosque donde la neblina había bajado completamente y en el fondo se podian persivir la siluetas de lo que eran animales.

\- Y bien Derek... - Stiles tomo el pincel que antes se había , tomo dos tubos de pintura y los esparcio por su paleta- háblame de ti

Y que le digo? , Derek se quedó callado unos minutos pensado en que era lo apropiado por decirle, completamente nervioso  
Soy hermano de Laura Me gustan las gomitas? Tengo una extraña fijacion por las peliculas de Disney? Sabias que Laura es la hermana perdida de Maléfica? \- Como tu no hablas - suspiro - lo hare yo porque no soporto el silencio. Yo soy Stiles Stilinski, soy Sagitario, me gusta la pizza esepto la hawaiana porque tiene piña... - solto de corrido mientras daba detalles a la.pintura , lo volteo a ver y lo señalo con la.cabeza - vas tu

Era como convivir con un niño pequeño  
\- Soy Derek Hale, Piscis, me gusta todo tipo de comida esepto la china - hizo un gesto de desagrado que a Stiles le pareció adorable como para venir de alguien tan grande y fornido

pasaron la tarde hablando de ellos como si se conocieran desde hace años, haciéndose bromas hasta que casi era de noche y syko decidió dejar de dormir y bajar hasta donde estaban ellos, merodeo un rato a Derek, hasta que decidió que le era de su agrado y no era una amenaza para Stiles. Y se hecho a su lado recargando su cabeza en su muslo  
Stiles miro a syko y se acerco mas a Derek para poder acariciar detrás de sus orejas  
\- Este perro es todo un vago - lo miro si apartar su mano de su pelaje ignorando el micro infarto que le dio a Derek al tenerle tan cerca - Pero no se que haria sin el.

Derek sonrio acariciandole detras de la oreja

\- Eres como un niño- murmuro Derek fijandose en todas las manchas de pintura que tenia en su rostro y ropa  
\- Yo?- solto indignado  
-Mirate !Tienes pintura por todos lados- señalo varias partes de su rostro donde habia tintes, - Tienes aqui, aqui , aqui

Hiba a seguir señalando los lugares donde la pintura era mas que visible hasta que sintio algo humedo recorrer su mejilla , como un languetazo, y miro a Stiles con el pincel en mano sonriendo satisfecho por su travesura  
\- ahora quien parece un niño? - Stiles sonrio de lado a lado mirando la linea de color verde cruzar la mejilla de Derek , el tomo el pincel de sus manos y rayo desde su frente hasta la punta de la nariz  
Al final cuando volvió a su casa tenia alrededor de 5 rayones en su rotro y varas huellas de perro de colores en su polera negra, bajo del Camaro incapaz de borrar su sonrisa.  
Entro a su casa intentando no hacer ruido hasta que en la sala aparecio Laura quien sonrió al verle tantos colores en el rostro y cuerpi  
\- Como te fue?  
Sin poder evitarlo, sonrio  
\- Te burlaras si te digo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Stiles Stilinski?

**Author's Note:**

> )Gracias por leer:)


End file.
